My Santa Claus
by Shasha0420
Summary: Tsuna is a child who doesn't understand what Christmas is until Reborn explained it to him. Tsuna gave others gifts on Christmas Eve, including Reborn. But when the long awaited Christmas Day came, the raven disappeared from Tsuna's life. Will they meet again or will their fate just end like this? R27. Secret Santa fic for WaiiKitsune.


_**A Secret Santa fic for WaiiKitsune.**_

* * *

><p><em>"We wish you a Merry Christmas,<em>

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~"_

Today is Christmas Eve. Which means the day after today is the day everyone is waiting for.

Christmas.

All the streets are playing Christmas carols. Slow and relaxing ones, joyous one and passionate ones. Though different, they do share a similarity, that is for one purpose - to celebrate Christmas.

The streets of Namimori that was always deserted was now crowded with swarms of people. There was hardly any space to walk now. From that you could see how everyone was excited of celebrating Christmas. Even the Cake Shop that was usually empty was now flooded with people as well.

The sweet scent of chocolate, cream and strawberry drifted out from the shop and successfully captured the passerby's attention. The customers in the shop was also waiting for their Christmas cake with a smile on their face. Not even a trace of inpatient was found on their faces. It's a wonderful and joyous day that no one was feeling inpatient.

On each and every passerby's face, a big and sincere smile was present. They were all waiting for the clock to hit 12.

Christmas Eve is a busy day. Some people are rushing to buy a present for their love ones but there is also those that are just relaxing and enjoying their time with their best friends on the streets. Overall it was really lively on Namimori streets that it was bustling with noise and excitement.

But, in the midst of the lively atmosphere of the streets, there stand two male who doesn't seem to fit in the atmosphere on the side of the streets.

To be precise, it's two children.

A raven was radiating the feeling of annoyance with a scowl on his face. On top of his head was a black fedora that doesn't seem to fit his age as well as the mature black suit he was wearing. He was only seven or eight.

The other child was a brunet. He was gravity defying brown hair and was looking around with curious eyes. He looked slightly younger than the raven - around five or six.

The two children slowly walked through the crowds, hand in hand. But there was completely no interactions between them, they were only walking in silence.

"..."

"...R-Reborn-nii-san...?" The brunet broke the silence that was between them. He couldn't hold back anymore and decided to open his mouth and speak.

"...What?" It wasn't necessary for him to answer but he knew the brunet would keep on speaking if he doesn't reply so, he replied.

"Um...That..." Tsuna looked up and asked. "W-Why are everyone smiling and laughing? Is it someone's birthday today?"

It was a stupid question. Foolish. Reborn thought the answer to such a question is known to even a three-year-old but as he realize the look the brunet was giving him, he had no choice but to reply him.

"Today is Christmas. Jesus' birthday. That's the reason why everyone is so happy and excited." Reborn said with a sigh. "Everyone will exchange presents and then Santa Claus will give the well-behaved children gifts." Reborn gave the explanation of what Christmas is. But not without adding some additional information to tease the little innocent boy.

"Santa Claus really will give well-behaved children gifts?" Reborn smirked when he saw Tsuna's eyes that was filled with curiosity. The little boy believed his words.

"That's right." Reborn said. "If you want to receive a gift from Santa Claus, you will have be a good boy and stay silent. Don't talk and just be quiet. That way, Santa Claus will give you gifts." All Reborn wants now is just quietness. Purely just quietness. He cannot stand another question from the brunet anymore.

And then, being the innocent child he is, Tsuna believed whatever Reborn said. He kept quiet and said absolutely nothing at all.

Anyone can see Tsuna has tons of questions to ask but due to what Reborn said just now, he swallowed everything down. It was really difficult for a child to keep quiet for such a long time, but he did. He was looking really stressed out, torn between wanting to speak and wanting the gift.

The person who cause all this, not only wasn't feeling guilty at all. He was feeling happy and victorious that he had achieved what he wanted.

"...R-Reborn-nii-san..." Tsuna spoke again. After struggling really hard for ten minutes, he decided to speak.

"What? Didn't I say not to ask questions, not to speak? Or you won't be getting your gifts." Reborn smirked. He thought that with this sentence, the child in front of him would definitely be silent again.

But apparently, he was wrong.

"B-But...Today is Jesus' birthday, not well-behaved children's birthday. Why is Santa Claus giving well-behaved children gifts? Shouldn't he give Jesus the gifts?" Tsuna bombarded Reborn with questions he had no answer to. He was only a eight year old as well. Not an adult that knew all the answer to his questions. "And why do everyone exchange presents? Shouldn't they give the presents to Jesus?"

The questions didn't stop and hit Reborn like bullets. Endless. Reborn was speechless._ Giving Jesus gifts?_

_...How?_

"If you want to know the answers, go to the church and pray. Ask Jesus' Father. Maybe He will know the answer." Reborn managed to squeeze out the words without letting his anger engulfed him fully. He was holding back his anger and annoyance.

"Pray? Why can't we just call Him?" Tsuna said innocently.

"You do it then..." Reborn sighed deeply. Kids nowadays...

Hearing the words that came out of Reborn's mouth, Tsuna took out his phone immediately and handed it to the raven. "Reborn-nii-san, I don't know Jesus' Father's phone number and I'm also not sure of what language does He use so can you help me call Him? And tell Jesus Happy Birthday for me, okay?" Tsuna tilted his head when he said the word 'okay'. His brown and round eyes was glittering with hope. Any normal people who saw this sight will definitely squeal excitedly and say yes without a second thought. They will be more than willing to do anything for this little boy. Even plucking a star from the sky won't be turned down as long as it's a request from this cute boy. But...All this will never ever happen on Reborn. Nope. Not a chance. Reborn was feeling angrier by the second. And innocent little Tsuna added oil to the fire by saying, "Ne, ne, hurry up nii-san! If you don't hurry, later there will be even more people who wants to wish Jesus then we won't be able to make the call~!"

"..." A vein popped. Reborn snatched the phone that was on Tsuna's hand. In a split second, the phone was crushed.

After crushing the phone, his bad mood went away like how the phone died down. His mood instantly brightens up and he made a surprised look and pretended to gasp. "Oops! I got too emotional I accidentally crushed it!" his tone was completely insincere and he was completely happy and not guilty of the fact that he just crushed boy's phone.

But still, innocent little Tsuna still forgave him. He was so kind like he always is. "I-It's okay, Reborn-nii-san...y-you didn't do it on purpose anyway..." Tsuna choked out. The more he said the harder it was to squeeze out the words.

Even when a few drops of tears hit the ground, Reborn still did not feel guilty at all.

Even if he doesn't care about how the brunet was feeling, he did care about the looks the crowd was giving him. Without a choice, he squat down to match his height and said. "It's fine. I don't know Jesus' Father's phone number as well so...he...probably won't blame you. Let's go back now, Auntie Nana will be worried if you aren't home yet." When Reborn muttered the word 'Jesus' Father' he said it as softly as he could. To him, saying something like this is a disgrace. If Colonnello found out...He will never be able to lift up his head in front of him. And so, Reborn decided to bring this boy home to avoid any of the above to happen. But the brunet doesn't seem to want to go back yet.

He grabbed Tsuna's hand immediately and started walking towards the direction Tsuna's home is. "Tsuna, Auntie Nana gave the responsibility of taking care of you to me. So if you fall, let yourself get hurt, get sun burn or anything, Auntie Nana will be really really sad. So let's go back, okay?"

That's right. If it wasn't for Auntie Nana begging him to take care of Tsuna for the day so she could go out dating with his husband, he couldn't be here at this cold and noisy place.

And when Tsuna heard that his mother will be really really sad if he got hurt, he frowned slightly before nodding, agreeing to go back home. In the end, both of them continued on walking without uttering a single word.

Two child walked and walked slowly while holding hands, back to when Tsuna had yet to open his mouth to speak. Quietness surrounded them and it was quite relaxing. Peaceful. Tsuna didn't speak anymore but he didn't stop looking around with his eyes full of curiosity.

Just when Reborn had started enjoying and relaxing in the quietness that was rarely present...

"Reborn-nii-san...Can we go-"

"No." Reborn cut off Tsuna before he even got a chance to finish it. His tone was firm and unwavering. And Tsuna learned not to say anything more. Reborn smirked, thinking he had won. But his smirk faded away when he felt himself stuck on the same spot. He looked back and saw the brunet standing firmly on the same spot, with his head down and his shoulders slightly shaking. And then slowly, Reborn caught sight of the tears falling from Tsuna's eyes. Even though the sound was small and meek but Reborn heard it all.

And this is the first time throughout the day that he felt slightly bad. When he came to realize his feelings, he shook his head, telling himself not to ever feel this way away.

Trying hard to forget this feeling, but as he heard his sobbing sounds once again, his heart started to ache. He was surprised. For this is the first time he had felt this way. And towards this little foolish boy too.

_Why?_

He wanted to know the answer but no one was there to give him one. So, he swallowed everything and squat down again. Slowly, he reached out towards the brunet's face and wiped away his tears. But when his hand came in contact with the hot tears, he frowned. Tsuna was biting his lower lips, as if trying to silence the voice that was coming out. He didn't want anyone to see it. But all this only make Reborn guiltier.

The raven stared at him for awhile before frowning and sighing. His breath turned into fog and slowly drifted upwards and disappeared. "I'm sorry. Where do you want to go? I'll go with you." His face still carries the same cold expression but his voice had soften a whole lot. His voice had unconsciously soothe Tsuna's heart like the calming wind. Then, he smiled at him. Grabbing his hand, he ran towards a shop, forgetting all the sadness he felt just a few seconds ago.

Reborn glanced at the signboard before getting dragged into the shop.

_'Regalo'_

Gift.

It's a slightly worn out shop. Though old, it doesn't give people the feeling of discomfort but radiated off something else. It was warm and really comfortable inside the shop. At the window, there was a few small pots of plants, giving off a fresh smell. And the decorations were beautiful. Simple but beautiful.

Looking at Tsuna's eyes that was glittering with expectation, he sighed again. "You really are a troublemaker. We won't be staying too long, get it?"

Though Reborn said something like this, his hand still went to grab on Tsuna's. The brunet only smiled when he saw Reborn's behavior. He was acting unlike what he was saying. But he was happy and didn't pay any attention to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Inside Regalo Shop~<strong>_

Reborn grabbed the door knob and turned it. The second he stepped inside the shop, pleasant and beautiful music rang. It was soft but in this quiet atmosphere unlike outside, it seemed loud. When they both stood motionless there, a crisp clear voice rang.

"Buon Natale, my dear customers."

Following the direction the voice came from, they saw a man. He was old, that was certain. With his hair fully white and a spectacles hanging from a beaded chain on his neck, sitting at the counter with a warm and gentle smile, anyone would say he's a old man.

Tsuna smiled brightly at the old man and Reborn gave him a curt nod. "Buon Natale." The old man said nothing at all and just smile back at the both of them.

The brunet then skipped happily to every corner of the shop, looking at all the stuffs. After running around for ten minutes, he finally settled down in front of a shelf. The shelf was used to place necklaces. The necklaces are all beautiful and simple. Tsuna stared at all the necklaces and his gaze lingered at the one with a star. His face lit up and he stand on his toes to look at the price. When he saw it, he pouted. It wasn't very expensive but for a child like Tsuna, it was too much.

So he tore away his gaze from the necklace hardly and continue on his adventure. Still pouting, he walked around. When he saw the section with tons of colour paper, his pout vanished and his face lit up once again. So he ran towards the table and looked at the price tag. This time, the price wasn't too frightening so his smile only grew wider. He picked quite a lot of colour paper and handled them with care as he skipped back towards the counter.

He took out a few 500 yen coin and passed it to the old man. "Is this enough, mister?" He said in his usual high-pitched voice which sounded a lot like a girl. The old man smiled and answered. "Of course. You have great taste, little boy." After paying, Reborn took the plastic bag filled with Tsuna's colour paper in one hand and the other, Tsuna's hand.

He doesn't understand why Tsuna bought it but it doesn't matter to him. It wasn't his money anyway. And so, they both walked away and left the crowded and lively streets of Namimori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tsuna's House~<strong>_

The very second they arrive home, Tsuna rushed up his room with the colour papers in hand and hid himself in his room. And he even locked it. Reborn raised an eyebrow at his behavior. He felt like leaving immediately, leaving this stupid and impolite brat behind alone but since he was begged by Auntie Nana, of course he couldn't do so. And after considering that it was already evening and Auntie Nana won't be coming back so early, he decided to go out and buy some food instead of waiting alone for food to come. It was better to go take a stroll anyway. He took the money that Nana left on the table for their dinner and yelled towards Tsuna who was upstairs. "Tsuna! I'm going out to buy dinner! Stay in your room don't leave the house, understand?"

"Hai~" Reborn then left the house after Tsuna's reply.

The money Nana left was quite a lot. It was more than enough to buy two pork chop rice and two mushroom soups. There was some balance left so Reborn went and bought a small Christmas cake that was definitely enough of the both of them since it was definitely weird to eat only pork chop rice and mushroom soups on Christmas Eve.

When he was done buying the food and was nearing Tsuna's home, it was already dark and the house around had already lit up their lights. It was beautiful. The bright lights shone brightly in contrast of the black sky. It was beautiful in a way. But, he realized Tsuna's house was completely dark. No lights was lit at all and if he doesn't know this is Tsuna's house, he'd thought it was a deserted building.

But then he started feeling weird. Even if the lights downstairs aren't lit up, at least the lights to his own room should be lit up, isn't it? The more he thought about it, the more he felt anxious. A five-year-old alone in a house..._What if something happened to him?_

As the thought washed over him, he rushed into the house and ran up the stairs, not caring if the cake is mashed up due to the collision. But when he tried to enter the room, he couldn't. It was locked. He scowled and yelled anxiously "Oi Tsuna! Are you in there? Hurry up and open the door!" Reborn kept on knocking on the door while yelling.

After a few minutes, Reborn could hear some sounds coming from inside. And then the door slowly creaked open, revealing the brunet. He was holding a few paper strips in the hand he used to rub his slightly squinted eyes.

Seeing as the brunet was safe, Reborn sighed a breath of relief. He looked into the inside of the room. The lights weren't on and there's only the light from the moon that brighten the room slightly. And on the table, there was full of...paper stars. The colour paper Tsuna bought was almost finished. All of them have been cut into paper strips and folded into stars.

"Reborn-nii-san?" The voice that was coated with sleepiness snapped Reborn's attention back to the brunet. He looked at him and saw the half-lidded eyes of Tsuna and knew that he must fallen asleep while folding the paper stars. Though he doesn't understand why he'd suddenly want to fold paper stars, he didn't ask him as well.

Patting his head and picking up the plastic bag that contained the food he bought that was just thrown at the floor just now, he said, "Let's eat dinner."

Tsuna smiled brightly at him and said. "Okay!" Looking at how happy he was, he must be hungry.

The brunet put down the paper strips and followed Reborn downstairs for dinner. Tsuna looked at the pork chop rice and the mushroom soup with wide, sparkling eyes. "It smells so good! Thank you Reborn-nii-san!"

They finished the food very quickly as Tsuna was really hungry and Reborn just wanted to save time by finishing it as quickly as he could. Reborn frowned when he saw Tsuna's face that was covered with rices. "Dame-Tsuna, go and wash your face."

"Hai~~" Tsuna jumped off the chair and went into the kitchen. While waiting for Tsuna, Reborn got out the Christmas cake he bought but he scowled at the state the cake was in. It was no longer considered a cake.

Just as he wondered what to do with the cake, a squeal of delight rang from behind him, surprising him slightly. "Cake!" He turned around to see a very excited Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes were wide and he skipped happily and excited over to the table. He tugged on Reborn's arm and said, "Ne, ne, Reborn-nii-san! Is this cake? Can I have it? Can I have it?"

Looking at how excited he is and knowing he won't back down without cake, he showed the brunet the content of the box. Tsuna stared at the cake as his mouth starts to water.

Even though the cake can longer be called cake, and has been mashed up into a pile of goo, Tsuna's excitement has not lessen even by a bit.

"The cake isn't edible anymore, Tsuna." To prevent the brat from wanting to eat the no-longer-can-be-considered-as-a-cake, cake, he blurted out first. But Tsuna ignored him and swiftly used his tiny hands to scoop out some cake to eat it before Reborn could even react.

And then with a grin, he said, "It's really yummy, Reborn-nii-san! Do you want some?" He scooped out another hand of cake goo and presented it in front of the raven. It was obvious that he was forcing him to eat it. Tsuna added, "Don't worry, I washed my hand just now!"

_Can't reject huh?_

Reborn sighed and took a small bite of the cake goo. Tsuna let out a small giggle of delight. "Haha~ Reborn-nii-san, your face has cream on it~ Haha~"

"This brat...How dare you laugh at me!" Reborn scooped out a hand of cake and took his revenge by smearing it on Tsuna's face. "You can't do this! Don't waste the delicious cake!" Tsuna pouted.

"Do you think I care?" Reborn retorted and a smirk tugged itself on his lips.

Tsuna's cheeks were puffed up in anger as he look away. "Hmph!" He decided to ignore the raven in front of him and ate the cake. Reborn pay no mind to it and wiped away the cream on his face and proceed to clean the table while waiting for the brunet to finish eating the cake. When he was done, his look so horrible. His face and hands were fully covered in cream and Reborn felt frustrated when he thought of how dirty he is. "Go and wash your face and hands this instant!" He ordered.

Tsuna nodded and went quickly. When he returns, he turned back into the cute child that anyone would love. Tsuna dragged Reborn up the stairs and into his room. He showed him the paper stars in his room to the raven. They were everywhere inside the room and it shone brightly in contrast of how dark the room is. It was as if they were both in a sea of stars. The brunet let go of his grip that was on Reborn's hand and walked into the middle of the room and took some stars off the ground. He turned around and showed the most innocent and bright smile Reborn had seen on Tsuna's face.

The smile was so beautiful, it made Reborn stared at it without doing anything. Tsuna looked like an angel, standing in the midst of all these stars.

"Here!" Tsuna presented the stars to Reborn who was still in a daze. "Take it!" Tsuna urged and he opened up his palm to accept them. The brunet then ran to the corner of the room and squat down. He rummaged a box and took out a few big glass bottles. Before Reborn was able to question him, Tsuna started explaining first. "I got this bottles from kaa-san!" He took some stars from the ground and slowly filled the glass bottles. And then after a few times of doing so, he glanced up at Reborn and grinned. "Reborn-nii-san~ Hurry up and fill them with stars!"

"Am I your maid?!" Even though he said so, his hands had already went and grab a few stars.

With the help of Reborn, all the glass bottles was filled with stars. Tsuna pointed at the first glass bottles and said, "This is for Jesus." And he pointed at the next ones as well. "This is for tou-san, this is for kaa-san, this is for uncle, this is for auntie and this is for~~" Tsuna paused. "Reborn-nii-san!" When the raven heard his own name, he snapped back to reality and look at the direction Tsuna pointed at. The glass bottle he pointed at was the most special one among all the glass bottles. It wasn't filled with stars like how the others were, but it was filled with only one star. Just one. But it was slightly bigger than the other stars. It was special. Tsuna grabbed the glass bottle and ran towards his table. Opening his drawers, he took out a string and tied it on the bottle, making it into a necklace.

When he was done, he presented it to Reborn. Smiling sweetly, he said, "Merry Christmas, Reborn-nii-san! This a gift from me!"

Reborn look at him and smiled. It was small but it was gentle enough to make the brunet happy. "Thank you, help me put it on then." He said and leaned down.

"Un!" Tsuna nodded happily and started to put it on Reborn's neck clumsily. But Reborn's smile never faded throughout the whole thing. Even though the necklace was really childish, he didn't find any reason or didn't felt like rejecting the little boy in front of him. And then the two boys went into Nana's and Iemitsu's room and put down the two glass bottles. Tsuna followed Reborn back to his house and left a glass bottle in front of his doorstep and went back to his own house. There's only one more glass bottle left and he really didn't know how to give it away. So after a long session of discussions, they decided to let Auntie Nana bring Tsuna to church to give it away. It was 10 o'clock right now so Reborn brought Tsuna back to his room and ordered him to sleep. Just when he was leaving the room, he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt so he stopped walking and turned back. A voice that sounded so sleepy and sluggish rang. "Nii-san, are you going to the church tomorrow with me?"

Reborn flinched but regained his composure immediately and answered calmly. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Okay, good night, Reborn-nii-san." Tsuna mumbled and closed his eyes. Soon, there was soft breathing sound coming from Tsuna. Reborn stared at him and took out a necklace. It was the necklace Tsuna had been staring intently at when they were at the Regalo 's gaze at that moment was all scorched into his mind and he went and bought it while he was buying dinner. He put it on Tsuna's neck swiftly without waking him up. It was a tiring day and Tsuna really wasn't bothered by the soft actions of Reborn.

The raven leaned down and whispered into his ears after putting on the necklace,

"Arrivederci."

* * *

><p><em>~Ten Years Later~<em>

_Christmas Eve_

"Gyahahaha~~ Don't tell me you still believe in Santa Claus at this age?! You're not a kid anymore, Dame-Tsuna! Hahaha!" Loud and crisp clear voice rang and pierced the ears of the brunet.

But he wasn't discouraged or angry. All he did was look up at them with determined eyes and said, "There really is Santa Claus...He gave me my present!" Tsuna took out a necklace underneath his cloth. It was a star necklace. It's a bit worn out and it was no longer as shiny as it used to be, but it was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Haha~ Dame-Tsuna, are you really that stupid? That's definitely something your mother bought for you! And you're still here, stupidly believing that it was from Santa Claus! How pitiful and stupid!" The bullies crackled into laughter again.

"No! It's Santa Claus!" Tsuna said, his determination not wavered at all. He ignored all the laughter and looks people are giving him.

Every year on Christmas Eve and Christmas, he would have to endure all this. It was always the same.

But it was weird to everyone how Tsuna, the coward and scaredy-cat would show his anger and protest when it comes to the topic, Santa Claus. And Tsuna would endure everything that came his way until it was after school.

The brunet walked home alone as he looked down at the stars in his palm. A small and sad smile tugged itself on his lips. But there is always accidents happening if you don't look at the road when you walk.

He bumped into someone. Just when he wanted to lift his head to apologize,

"Dame-Tsuna, how are you going to apologize to me?"

Tsuna flinched and he snapped up his head instantly. The very second he saw his face, tears stung the brunet's eyes.

_Finally..._

His lips was quivering as he said,

"I finally found you...My Santa Claus." He uttered out.

He let a small chuckle escape his lips. "I'm back."

It's been 10 years, yet the familiar smirk on his face hadn't change for a bit. It was the same for Tsuna's smile. Innocent, beautiful, pure.

Tsuna parted his lips and said. "What's the present for me this year, Santa Claus?"

Reborn's smirk grew wider as he said,"The present is..." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Ti amo."

They hugged each other tightly and at that moment all their sadness for the past ten years was gone. It vanished without a trace.

The hug felt like forever and it filled the blank of ten years. And now, they will start a new story. A story of them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Both of us : Thanks for reading! Leave a review please?<strong>

**PurpleCielo1117 : And to WaiiKitsune-san, I hope you liked it...Though I know it's full of errors and kinda bad isn't it? I'm really really sorry! I failed at translating it and didn't have the time to edit it myself since I was busy with my own SS fic. And this is posted from my phone too...The edited version will be up as soon as my beta-reader is done with it.**

**Both of us : Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a awesome year!**


End file.
